Momentos de Graça
thumb Depois de subir uma escadaria ou montanha, como é bom parar um pouco para respirar fundo e descansar! Essa pausa serve para ajudar a renovar as forças a fim de prosseguir na caminhada. O objetivo é mostrar que Deus olha para Seus filhos com carinho e os ajuda a vencer as lutas do dia a dia. Assim, os momentos de graça aqui na Terra terão repercussão eterna, quando o amor será perfeito e a vida durará para sempre. José Maria Barbosa Silva ________________________________________ Surpresa nas Escolhas de Deus Por um ato de fé, Raabe, a prostituta de Jericó, deu as boas-vindas aos espias e escapou da destruição que veio sobre aqueles que recusaram confiar em Deus. Hebreus 11:31, The Message Naquele dia, antes de os espias saírem para sua investida em Jericó, muito antes dos mais sofisticados computadores e equipamentos de ponta, antes dos radares e dos satélites de inteligência militar, tendo em detalhes os alvos inimigos, Deus, com seu “Google Universe”, clicou na Via Láctea, sistema solar, planeta Terra, hemisfério norte, Ásia, Oriente e Jericó, muros de Jericó e deu as coordenadas para os espias. A história foi colocada à frente de outras narrativas, como uma introdução à teologia da conquista. Raabe é um dos grandes troféus da graça de Deus em toda a Bíblia. Duas vezes elogiada no Novo Testamento, ela está entre as cinco mulheres mencionadas na genealogia de Jesus. Era cananeia, criada em ambiente pagão. Não de linhagem nobre, era uma “dama da noite”. A tradição judaica a coloca entre as quatro mulheres mais bonitas de Israel. Será que o autor de Hebreus não poderia ter se referido a Raabe de maneira menos rude, ou ter omitido o detalhe, sem mencionar que ela era prostituta? Mas sua intenção foi outra. Ele quis deixar claro que Deus não vê as pessoas como nós as vemos. Que mudança a graça pode realizar na vida de alguém! Deus foi ao encontro de uma jovem que disse: “Eu quero mudar”, e levou em conta sua fé, não sua “profissão”. Dificilmente imaginaríamos que Deus pudesse incluir uma prostituta em Seus planos ou que colocasse o nome dela na galeria dos grandes heróis da fé. Essa atuação de Deus levou Paulo a afirmar: “Deus escolheu o que para o mundo é loucura para envergonhar os sábios, e escolheu o que para o mundo é fraqueza para envergonhar o que é forte. Ele escolheu o que para o mundo é insignificante, desprezado e o que nada é, ... a fim de que ninguém se vanglorie diante dEle. É, porém, por iniciativa dEle que vocês estão em Cristo Jesus” (1Co 1:27-30). Deus é soberano. Ele escolhe quem quer. Raabe é uma dessas surpresas. Ela mesma disse aos espias “... pois o Senhor, o seu Deus, é Deus em cima nos Céus e embaixo na Terra” (Js 2:11). * A Lista de Jesus Alegrem-se, ... porque seus nomes estão escritos nos Céus. Lucas 10:20 A Lista de Schindler foi considerado um dos melhores filmes da década de 1990. Oskar Schindler, dono de uma fábrica, pensava que seria suficiente fazer com que aqueles que trabalhavam com ele chegassem vivos até o fim da guerra. Mas mudou de ideia. Depois de presenciar a exterminação do gueto em que os judeus da Cracóvia eram forçados a viver, decidiu fazer uma lista de aproximadamente 1.100 judeus que deveriam ser enviados para a Checoslováquia. Foi uma corrida contra o tempo. Ele passou a noite escrevendo o nome de todos os que queria salvar, preparando a famosa Lista de Schindler. Ter o nome na lista significava vida. Significava liberdade do sofrimento e do holocausto. Schindler teve que pagar uma soma para subornar o comandante de um campo de concentração, a fim de que ele permitisse que os judeus fossem para a Checoslováquia. Há outra lista também com nomes de pessoas que deverão ser salvas. O nome dessas pessoas está escrito no livro da vida do Cordeiro. Esse livro é a Lista de Jesus. Ela não está limitada a 1.100 nomes. É uma lista não controlada por homens. Se fosse, não estaríamos lá. Para ter seu nome nessa lista, você não pode subornar ninguém para empurrá-lo para dentro na última hora. Não sei como funciona o sistema de informações do Céu. Hoje, com um pendrive no meu chaveiro, levo livros e livros de informação. Apocalipse 20:12 fala que livros com informações sobre nossa vida serão abertos. Amigo, um preço infinito, incalculável, foi pago por você. “Vocês sabem que não foi por meio de coisas perecíveis como prata ou ouro que vocês foram redimidos da sua maneira vazia de viver, ... mas pelo precioso sangue de Cristo, como de um cordeiro sem mancha e sem defeito” (1Pe 1:18, 19). Quando aceitamos Cristo como Salvador, nosso nome é escrito no livro da vida. Em Apocalipse 3:5, Deus promete: “O vencedor será igualmente vestido de branco. Jamais apagarei o seu nome do livro da vida, mas o reconhecerei diante do Meu Pai e dos Seus anjos.” “Aos que O receberam, aos que creram no Seu nome, deu-lhes o direito de se tornarem filhos de Deus” (Jo 1:12). “Nela jamais entrará algo impuro, ... mas unicamente aqueles cujos nomes estão escritos no livro da vida do Cordeiro” (Ap 21:27). Nossa oração deve ser: “Senhor, por favor, conserva meu nome no livro da vida do Cordeiro.” * Jesus Alimenta os Famintos Jesus pegou os pães, deu graças a Deus e os repartiu com todos; e fez o mesmo com os peixes. E todos comeram à vontade. João 6:11, NTLH Nas grandes concentrações, campais e camporis, o horário das refeições era sagrado. Qualquer que fosse a atividade, em campo aberto ou em auditórios, sempre avisávamos os responsáveis para que concluíssem antes desses horários, a fim de evitar o vexame de ficar diante de um auditório vazio. Se você pudesse filmar de cima, com vista panorâmica desses momentos, perceberia que o restaurante e as cozinhas se assemelhavam a imensos ímãs atraindo gente de todo lado. Era o evento de maior pontualidade! O milagre da multiplicação dos pães é o único repetido nos quatro Evangelhos. A multidão que estava com Jesus havia andado uns sete quilômetros, desde Betsaida. Ninguém havia tido tempo para comer. Além de presenciar a cura de muitas pessoas, eles também não queriam perder nenhuma palavra dos ensinamentos de Jesus. Agora, no fim do dia, deviam voltar às suas casas. Jesus, querendo testar a fé dos discípulos, perguntou: “Onde vamos comprar comida para toda esta gente?” (Jo 6:5). As respostas de André e Filipe foram convencionais: não havia dinheiro nem pão para tanta gente. Felipe, que morava em Betsaida e conhecia a região, disse que, se juntassem os pães de todos os “supermercados”, “padarias”, “lanchonetes” e “lojas de conveniência”, não seriam suficientes para alimentar todo aquele povo. “Para onde iremos? O que faremos?”, perguntaram os discípulos. A graça de Jesus se manifestou de maneira tangível para aquela multidão. Os dons que Jesus oferece sempre servem para cobrir qualquer tipo de necessidade humana. A multidão faminta se sentou no gramado e comeu pão e peixe. A história diz que todos comeram e ficaram satisfeitos. Jesus lhes deu muito mais do que pediram. A graça de Deus é extravagante conosco. Ela vai ao encontro de nossa necessidade e nos satisfaz plenamente. Ali estava uma multidão de insatisfeitos, sentindo-se vazios, em busca da verdade. Quando reconhecemos nossa pequenez, nossa insuficiência, Jesus pode vir em nosso auxílio. Hoje, faça esta oração: Senhor, Tu que foste ao encontro de milhares que se sentiam famintos naquele dia, conheces minhas necessidades. Vem ao meu encontro hoje. Sacia minha alma; alimenta-me com o pão do Céu; preenche meu vazio; satisfaz minha fome e dá um novo significado à minha vida. * Um Pedacinho do Universo Quem criou tudo isso? Aquele que põe em marcha cada estrela do Seu exército celestial, e a todas chama pelo nome. Isaías 40:26 Antes mesmo de lidar com desbravadores, eu gostava de astronomia. O que eu levava para os acampamentos era fruto das minhas idas ao Planetário do Ibirapuera, em São Paulo. Lembro-me de que há alguns anos, num acampamento de verão com jovens de Londrina, PR, na hora de acendermos a fogueira, demos uma olhada no céu e bem acima de nós estava Sírius, a estrela mais brilhante. Foi um detalhe que se tornou parte de nossa conversa em torno da fogueira. Mas o céu mais estrelado que já observei foi no Chile, uma hora ao norte de Viña Del Mar, na sede de acampamento dos jovens adventistas em Lliu-Lliu. Era uma cena para se dizer “uau!”. Um céu coalhado de estrelas. Devido à proximidade do deserto do Chile, a umidade do ar ali é mínima, proporcionando uma visibilidade do céu que não existe em nenhum outro lugar nas Américas. As estrelas estão em desfile, diz o salmista. “Os céus declaram a glória de Deus” (Sl 19:1). E Deus menciona por nome algumas poucas estrelas e constelações: Ursa, Órion e Plêiades (Jó 9:9; 38:31, 32; Am 5:8). O total de estrelas que podemos ver, sem telescópio, é de aproximadamente sete mil, e todas estão em nossa galáxia, nossa morada no universo que chamamos de Via Láctea. Desde 1990, quando o telescópio Hubble foi colocado em órbita, os astrônomos puderam olhar o Universo como nunca antes. De lá para cá, os aficionados por astronomia são chamados de “geração Hubble”. Para esses, foi descortinada uma visão de até cem bilhões de galáxias, cada uma com cem bilhões de estrelas (Answers Magazine, julho-setembro de 2008, p. 24). Os astrônomos dizem que, ao segurar uma moeda de cinco centavos contra o céu, na extensão do seu braço, você encobrirá mil galáxias e mais estrelas do que os grãos de areia de todas as praias do mundo (DVD Journey to the Edge of Creation). Toda essa grandeza e majestade nos deixam abismados. Se você ficou de cabeça zonza com tantos números, pense agora no conhecimento e no poder criativo de Deus. “Ele determina o número de estrelas e chama cada uma pelo nome” (Sl 147:4). E o que me deixa mais emocionado é saber que esse Deus que espalhou as estrelas pelo espaço e mantém o Universo é o mesmo que cuida de mim e me ajuda em meus problemas. Ainda mais: Ele sabe o meu nome! Tenho mais valor do que uma estrela, pois Ele pagou por mim um preço incalculável: o sangue do Seu Filho. * O Dilema de Pilatos Que farei então com Jesus, chamado Cristo? Mateus 27:22 Ele foi acordado por seus oficiais de manhã bem cedo. Levantou-se impaciente, irritado, com a intenção de resolver logo o problema. Era um homem que desejava manter a posição, o prestígio e a popularidade. Ao olhar para Jesus, uma batalha começou a tomar lugar em sua mente. O bom homem que estava adormecido dentro de si despertou. O coração de Pilatos dizia: “Deixe Jesus viver.” Ele tentou arrazoar com a multidão. Estava tão confuso que a narrativa de Lucas diz que ele fez a mesma afirmativa em três momentos diferentes, dizendo: “Não achei nEle crime algum.” Cinco vezes postergou a decisão, esperando que a multidão mudasse de ideia. Três vezes esteve frente a frente com Jesus, olhando nos olhos dEle. A consciência lhe dizia: “Não há nada de errado com esse homem. Talvez um pouco de mistério, sim. Mas não há nenhuma razão para prendê-Lo.” E depois de interrogar Jesus, Pilatos ficou convencido de que Ele não fizera nada digno de morte. Além disso, Pilatos tinha recebido um bilhete da esposa. Não era apenas uma questão de intuição feminina. Ela havia tido um sonho no qual viu Jesus sendo crucificado, ressuscitado e voltando em glória. O bilhete era curto: “Não se envolva com este Inocente ...” (Mt 27:19). “Que mal fez? Vou castigá-Lo e soltá-Lo”, disse ele. Mas as vozes da multidão prevaleceram. Prevaleceram o medo e a fome de poder de Pilatos. Ele sabia o que devia fazer e não fez. Sabia o que devia dizer, mas não disse, por causa da “pressão do grupo”. Para amainar a ira do povo, mandou açoitar Jesus. Depois de tentar soltar Jesus, sem resultado, ele perguntou: “Que farei então com Jesus, chamado Cristo?” Essa pergunta é definida por alguns pregadores como a mais importante que qualquer ser humano possa fazer. Pilatos fez essa pergunta há muito tempo, mas cada um de nós, em algum momento da vida, deve responder à mesma pergunta. Como governador romano, ele tinha a última palavra, mas deteve a voz da consciência e tomou a decisão final de crucificar Jesus. Como vamos responder à pergunta: “Que farei então com Jesus, chamado Cristo?” Vamos aceitá-Lo como alguém inocente? Não deixe que os outros, a multidão, as circunstâncias o levem a tomar uma decisão diferente daquela que você tem convicção de ser a melhor. Quero convidá-lo para que responda pessoalmente: “O que eu, _______ (coloque seu nome), farei de Jesus, chamado Cristo?” José Maria Barbosa Silva